


Dragon Age 2 The Slaved Fox

by Sully7074



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Fanfiction, Kirkwall (Dragon Age), M/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:14:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24915952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sully7074/pseuds/Sully7074
Summary: Her entire life, Fennic served her magister alongside her brother, her entire life Fennic has been running, her entire life Fennic has been hunted. What happens when her brother, Fenris and her finally find a safe space, finally find a home for themselves in Kirkwall? What happens when they meet the future champion of Kirkwall, Hawke?
Relationships: Fenris/Hawke (Dragon Age)
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Quietly, I look down at the thrashing waves below rocking the built boats across the tempered tides of Kirkwall perched upon the wall of the great gate that many wish to pass through. I close my eyes enjoying the cool crisp breeze flowing through my snow-white roots, held into a loose plait, my silver white locks looking dirty, dishevelled, lazy. I wonder what would happen if I just…jumped? Curious, I look down at the imposing small figures littered below, friends, families…monsters.

“What are you staring at…?” Rudely, my brother barks at me making me scowl as I turn to my brooding brother, joining my side as we watch those struggle to enter the gate. Bored, I look up at my brother having spoilt my fun when seeing his green blues meeting my calm blue, looking irritated, almost impatience etched into his tone.

“Nothing much just amazing isn’t it? How one single event can bring so many people of different origins together…” Thoughtfully, I point out, smirking as my slick silver gauntlets reach out gently grasping hold of some pebbles, noting a few disgusting staff wielding abominations. Humming, I lightly chuck the pebbles at them, snickering lowly under my breath as some cry out in agony, falling to their knees bloodied, scared and frightened as they fall, either dead, unconscious or injured, either way a positive on society. I note a few other humans kneel down, pretending to inspect them but I recognise sly stealing anywhere…

“That single event is the blight sister which is killing thousands…” Sternly, my brother reminds me making me sigh when my ears hear the angry roars of yet another revolt about to occur, making me laugh unobtrusively at the chaos ensued all from one single teeny tiny pathetic pebble.

“All thanks to abominations.” Lightly, I remark, disgust etched into my tone as I flick my last pebble downwards, hoping it cracks the skull of another abomination.

“Indeed, now come we have much to talk to Anzo about…” Firmly, he reminds me making me groan dramatically, leaning back as I am dragged off to meet Anzo for this deal of ours…

“I don’t know who you are friend, but you made a series mistake coming here. Lieutenant I want everyone in the clearing now!” Furiously, the idiot roars making me snicker as his commands falls to deaf ears, well I say that. Silently, I watch on from afar as I glance upwards, my light blue looking up at the bright ball of white gloating glowingly emitting waves of ethereal lights as I remain watching on, my eyes narrowing at the group fighting off the hunters. They have skill I will give them that but…

“C-Captain…!” Sputtering, one of his foolish recruits staggers forward, coughing crimson as my brother decides to reveal himself as my eyes narrow at the leader, mainly her staff as I feel my grip tighten on my bow, reeling the sting of my bow back as I prepare to aim at the abomination.

“Your men are dead and your trap has failed. I suggest running back to your master while you still can.” Sternly, my brother states the fact to the idiotic captain as I reel my arrow back just in case.

“You’re going nowhere slave! Not unless you can tell me where that sister of yours is!” Crossly, the captain roars snatching my brother’s shoulder making me shake my head at the idiot.

“I am NOT a slave!” Indignantly, my brother snarls his marks glowing a familiar silver bluish glow as he impales the captain’s chest, swiftly ending the idiot.

“I…apologise…when I asked Anzo to provide a distraction for the hunters I had no idea they would be so many.” Honestly, my brother greets them as I scowl, my grip tightening on my bow as I aim at the apostate arching a brow, intrigued by my brother.

“It appears we are unscathed…” Smoothly, she notes stepping towards him.

“Impressive my name is Fenris. These men were imperial bounty hunters seeking to recover a magister’s lost property, namely myself and my sister.” Frowning, Fenris looks up at me as I reluctantly lower my bow, slowly.

“Your sister?” Surprised, the abomination’s henchmen, one who bears a resemblance to the girl exclaims.

“Yes. She was the one who has been watching you…” Fenris reveals making me scowl, clicking my tongue.

“Watching!?” Scowling, the ginger girl crosses her arms displeased.

“Someone had to see if you guys were useful enough. Seems you survived.” Smoothly, I announce revealing myself from the shrouds of the shadows, stepping down onto the stoic stone steps, my grip tightening on my bow and arrow just in case.

“Woah…” Weirdly, the human stares at me making me scowl, knowing that look anywhere as I glare at him making him shyly turn his face away, bringing a smug smirk to my lips, that’s right look away just like the rest who know their place.

“Guess that means we’re useful…” Smugly, the warrior similar to the abomination boasts making me scoff.

“That still has to be seen.” Unimpressed, I argue, flicking a piece of my white locks out from my face.

“They were trying to lure us into the open, crude as their methods were, we could not face them alone.” Calmly, my brother shifts the conversation back to its main focus.

“You couldn’t you mean brother.” Snidely, I remark crossing my arms, brow raised. Impatiently, I begin twirling my arrow irritated at the fool, if we had followed my plan, we could have…

“So, you must be…” Politely, the leader turns to smile at me only to see my unimpressed expression.

“Fennic.” Curtly, I respond, my eyes narrowing while the abomination smiles nervously at me.

“Fenris and Fennic, seems to me your mother was a fan of Fen…” Cheekily, the dwarf notes only to see our furrowed brow, what would she have to do with our names? Denarius gave us these names?

“We wouldn’t know we don’t remember her.” Bluntly, my brother deadpans.

“O-Oh…sorry.” Sheepish, the dwarf apologises.

“Thankfully Anzo chose wisely.” My brother tries to be positive weirdly enough.

“Or so you say…” Lowly, I mutter under my breath scowling at the group, we now have to deal with…lovely.


	2. Why Not Run?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What do you think of past Fen guys?

“So, everything Anzo said was a lie then?” Frowning, the abomination scowls, looking upset as I roll my eyes, it’s just a lie, everyone lies to each other, you no doubt have lied to plenty of people coming up with feeble excuses for that staff of yours, abomination. Disgusted, I hold in the urge to end this creatures life, feeling my blood boil, bubbling egging me on to end this silent threat, this it, this thing but I notice my brother’s stern sharp glare quelling my boiling blood and bloodlust.

“Not everything. Your employer was simply not who you believed.” Fenris offers.

“You’ll still get your money.” Grumpily, I huff.

“If you couldn’t fight then why not run?” The abomination prompts.

“Where to? We’re in Kirkwall it’s practically an island, where would we run?” Scoffing, I shake my head.

“There’s a time where we must stop running where we must turn to face the tiger.” Intensely, my brother dictates making me roll my eyes.

“How long have you been keeping that one liner in there?” Snidely, the dwarf remarks making me snort amused as my brother playfully glares at me while the dwarf smirks pleased at my reaction.

“Quite some time, you can hear him recite it sometimes under his breath.” Cheekily, I remark making the dwarf snicker.

“Sister enough!” Frustrated, my brother scowls at me making me roll my eyes at him, he never was one for jokes.

“Fine, fine no need to be so moody.” Playfully, I raise my hands in surrender.

“That seems like a lot of effort for two slaves…” The female abomination points out.

“It is.” Fenris confirms.

“Does this have anything to do with those markings on you both.” Curious, the abomination queries.

“Brave one aren’t you? Most would shy away from that topic…” Impressed, I praise, most would be too terrified to even look at them.

“Hm yes, I imagine this must look strange to you. We did not choose these markings by choice even so they have served us well, without them we would still have been slaves.” Fenris answers her question.

“If they were really trying to recapture you two then I’m happy I helped, especially someone as handsome as you,” Flirtatiously, she winks at my brother making me roll my eyes while my brother blinks, unadjusted to the praise, a false praise at that, oh brother, my brother is a fool if he plays into her hands, an abomination’s hand at that, not that I would let that happen.

“I’m sure you are…don’t think you can use us for your experimentations either abomination!” Venomously, I accuse at the disgusting thing.

“Not at all. I just…” Surprised, the abomination blinks taken aback.

“We have met few in our travels who have sought anything more than personal gain. If I may ask what was in the chest? The one they kept in the house.” Sternly, my brother demands from the human abomination.

“Brother…” Tiredly, I sigh at my brother’s false hope.

“I suppose it was too much to hope for. Even so I had to know…” My brother reasons to me.

“You two were expecting something else…?” The abomination questions.

“I was. My sister however predicted this I should have listened to you sister.” Fenris tells me.

“It’s fine.” Shortly, I reply shrugging not sure what to say.

“If only the older siblings can listen once in a while am I right?” Smirking, the dwarf looks up at me only to see me furrow my brow glancing at my brother. None of us having any idea who is the youngest or eldest of us both. I think he’s older…maybe he acts more boring so yeah maybe he’s older.

“It was bait nothing more.” Abruptly, my brother responds.

“All that for an empty chest?” Curious, the abomination prompts eager to hear more.

“No there’s more…” Fenris promises him glancing at me as I sigh, kneeling down checking over the captain’s corpse.

“Seems you owe me five sovereigns’ brother, Denarius is here, in that mansion of his. Seems it’s time to pay him a visit,” Smirking, I report to my brother, his brow furrowed as I stand up, passing him the report with it all.

“My former master accompanied them to the city. I know you have questions, but we must confront him before he flees. We will need your help.” Fenris informs the abomination.

“We really won’t…” Annoyed, I scowl but it falls to deaf ears much to my irritation.

“It sounds like you intend to do more than just talk.” The abomination hints.

“Denarius wants to strip the flesh off my bones and my sister… I rather not say. He has sent so many hunters, that I’ve lost count and before that he kept us on a leash like a Qunari mage, like a personal pet to mock Qunari custom. So yes, we intend to do more than just talk.” Snarling, my brother glowering, sneering disgust, rage and malice etched into his tone.

“Yes, we plan to sit down and have a little tea party. What do you think?” Mockingly, I respond in a sickly-sweet tone making the dwarf smirk amused by my jest while my brother snarls baring his fangs almost.

“If it means fighting more slavers than I will help you.” Earnestly, the abomination promises us her eyes softening as my eyes sharpen, easier to say then to perform such actions.

“We will find a way to repay you I swear it.” Stupidly, my brother promises making me groan at my brother too willing, for all we know this freak could be another Denarius.

We’re already paying them that is enough brother.” Snippily, I remind my brother furrowing his brow at me.

“The magister is staying in a mansion in Hightown meet us there as soon as you can we must get there before morning…” Fenris reports to the humans and abomination as we head off, heading to the destination at hand.

“That is if you value your lives that is and if one of you so much as squeals as a pig…!” Angrily, I glower at the group, the harsh strict snap of the arrow in my grasp making my point clear as the group stare at the snapped pieces of the arrow after I had tossed it to the floor, following after my brother towards Denarius mansion.


	3. Getting To Know Each Other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *So I'm going to say this now I do not know if I will be able to update this until I finished Inquisition due to certain...spoilers. Still I hope you're liking this book. How are you guys feeling about Fennic compared to her Inquisition self?*

“Anything?” Frowning, my brother questions me as I return back to my brother’s side, feeling the ice cool breeze of the night.

“No one has left the mansion not yet anyway…but I’ve heard nothing within.” Calmly, I report to him as he leans against the wall.

“So, we go in.” Seriously, my brother declares scowling.

“It could be a trap; they know we’re here Fenris. We need to be careful about this and act now.” Warily, I warn my brother, noting a few traps inside.

“Hope I’m not too late.” Perkily, the familiar annoying voice of the abomination trots inside with its henchmen.

“You…urgh and here I had hoped you wouldn’t keep your word.” Irritated, I scowl, my brow twitching at the sight of it.

“Oh, but we’re just getting to know each other Fennic…” Cheekily, the abomination winks at me only to meet my sharp stern glare.

“We’re really not now step back abomination. The sheer sight of you makes me want to vomit.” Icily, I reject the idea making it flinch back looking fearful of my glare.

“You have a point, Denarius may be here I wouldn’t put it past him…” Fenris furrows his brow at my idea.

“So, who is this Denarius guy?” Curious, It questions us.

“He’s a nobody here anyway.” Bluntly, I respond to it.

“Here? What do you mean by that?” Confused, the abomination’s brother questions.

“He’s a magister of the Tevinter Imperium.” Fenris reveals.

“Oh, is that all? Nothing to worry about then.” Slyly, the dwarf remarks.

“Not here anyway. I doubt you’d go to Tevinter dwarf.” Easily, I dismiss the dwarf’s response.

“My sister is right. There he is a wealthy mage with great influence here he is but a man, who sweats like any other when death comes for him…” My brother acknowledges.

“What’s the worse that could happen?” Jokingly, it responds shrugging shyly at my brother and I remaining unamused by his sly grin.

“I do not fear death that does not mean we should be reckless.” Stoically, my brother dictates as I shake my head, the rest of us heading inside the mansion, being greeted by traps, lava demons and all sorts, making me frown as we head into the battle, ready for some bloodshed and ready to get rid of that bastard but…

“Gone…I had hoped. No, it doesn’t matter any longer…” Dejected my brother bows his head shamed to discover Denarius having fled and me…

“Any longer? This matters dammit!” Angrily, I snarl slamming my fist down on the wall, seething, fuming, my blood boiling as I glare icily at my brother and these fools.

“Sister…” Tiredly, my brother begins as I feel my marks flare fuming.

“It’s thanks to you lot! We could have handled this alone!” Angrily, I scowl at the group fuming furious, if we had gone solo, if we had been faster Denarius would be dead, Denarius would be long gone, Denarius would be…I could move on.

“They had traps!” Annoyed, the ginger points out defensively.

“I could have disarmed them. Thanks to your nagging about waiting for these clouts he got away!” Fuming, I point out glaring icily at the group.

“We can get him…” Calmly, my brother assures me making me groan.

“When!? How long do we have to wait for our revenge! We could have ended it tonight but you wanted to wait for that apostate and before you sya that’s some sort of spear staff you saw the fire it spewed it isn’t human it’s an abomination!” Enraged, I rant fuming furiously glaring unemotionally at him.

“I assumed Denarius left valuables behind take them if you wish I…need some air.” Pained, Fenris tells the group as I scowl shaking my head, following after him.

“It never ends. We escaped a land of dark magic only for it to hunt us down at every turn. It is a plague burned into my flesh and soul. And yet I find myself in the company of yet another mage.” Scowling, my brother leans against the stone pillar waiting for them outside as fuming, I pace back and forth still seething.

“And the sovereign finally drops.” Slyly, I remark shaking my head at my brother as the others and the abomination after searching the mansion exit approaching us.

“I saw you casting spells inside. I should have realized sooner what you really were. Tell me what manner of mage are you?” Scolding, my brother demands from it.

“Does it matter? It will lie.” Annoyed, I point out.

“I’m not seeking anything, and I am not an it.” Sharply, it frowns at my brother and me.

“Yet danger will undoubtedly find you.” My brother remarks.

“Heh, don’t make me laugh. They are all the same either way, they all end up on the same path of sacrifice and bloodshed.” Disgusted, I sneer.

“Not all mages are alike, or I’d be the first to act.” The ginger steps forward.

“And we can trust the word of a stranger? How do we not know she hasn’t used her blood to warp your mind!” Huffing, I snarl.

“I imagine we appear ungrateful. If so we apologise, nothing could be further from the truth. We did not find Denarius, but we still owe you a debt.” Calmly, my brother steps forward.

“We owe it nothing, just give it the money brother and we can be on our way!” Furious, I order my brother.

“Here is all the coin we have as Anzo promised. Should you find yourself in need of assistance we would gladly render it.” My brother offers making me gawk at him.

“Do I have a say in this?” Snippily, I question my brother.

“You didn’t seem all that thrilled with me a moment ago and neither does your sister.” Unimpressed, it points out.

“You are not Denarius whether you become anything like him remains to be seen.” Warily, my brother tells him.

“Are you going to have a problem with my companions?” Frowning, it questions us.

“We will watch them carefully if we travel together and forgive my sister. She has not had the best history concerning mages.” My brother answers as I seethe.

“Just as long as we get a profit out of it and know this if I even smell a wince of iron…I will cut you down abomination…” Darkly, I snarl at him turning my back to him and storming off, alongside my brother as we return to the mansion to settle down…


	4. This Master Of Yours...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Sorry for the late update I had hoped to publish this chapter when the latest trailer came out. So curious question what did you think of that trailer? How do you see Fennic's part in the next game being like? Would love to know! Just saying this isn't meaning I've returned to this book I still have work to do.*

“So... this master of yours wants your markings back? Skin and all?” Curious, Carter questions my brother and I as we roam through Kirkwall market approaching the viscount keep.

“So, his hunters told us. Well my sister.” Fenris glances at me.

“Unwillingly.” Fondly, I smirk at the memory of those Venatori abomination, cutting off their fingers, peeling off their nails ahh the Fog warriors taught me a lot, the slower the pain the better the result.

“So why not cover them up? Wouldn't that make you harder to find?” Perplexed, Carver questions us.

“Let them come. I am not one to hide.” Resolute, Fenris declares as I grimace glancing to the side.

“Still, if it were me…” Carver begins.

“It's not.” Curtly, Fenris snaps cutting Carver off.

“What he means is…our marks will shine through the material besides wearing clothes hurts us, the slightest touch of our markings burns like crazy.” I clarify for Carver his eyes extending from my words.

“I thought all dwarves had beards. Where's yours?” Curious, Fenris questions the dwarf.

“I misplaced it, along with my sense of dwarven pride and my gold-plated noble caste pin.” Cheekily, the dwarf remarks.

“I thought maybe it fell onto your chest.” My brother responds making me arch a brow.

“Oh-ho! The broody elf tells a joke!” Teasingly, Varric gasps.

“I don't brood.” Huffing, my brother rejects glancing at me to see my shy smirk.

“I wouldn’t say that.” Slyly, I remark.

“Friend, if your brooding were any more impressive, women would swoon as you passed. They'd have broody babies in your honour.” Varric boasts making me chuckle.

“You're a very odd dwarf.” Perplexed, Fenris sighs.

“To be honest I don’t get it either I’m as lost as you are dwarf.” Honestly, I confess to Varric crossing my arms.

“Really?” Annoyed, my brother grumbles at me, playfully glaring.

“And you thought I was joking about the pin.” Snickering, Varric shakes his head as we then enter the viscount keep to talk to this Aveline.

“Why are we here again?” Warily, my eyes narrow as we find ourselves in the viscount’s keep, my brow furrowed at the numerous noble humans staring, looking, observing us making me scowl, crossing my arms over my chest, shyly inching away from their prying eyes. My ears burning brightly from their words.

“Look at those elves…”

“I thought elves were meant to be tall…”

“I know some elves have markings but that amount seems much.”

“I didn’t know they came in different colours.”

“Hawke was in need of assistance…” Softly, my brother reminds me as my uncertain blue meet his stoic greenish blue turquoise, looking down concerned at me, noting my discomfort.

“And we just came running like sheep.” Bitterly, I remark my eyes narrow glaring to the side.

“Just think about the pay sister.” Sternly, he reminds me as scowling, he glares at the line of nobles scaring them off as I release a shaky breath, relieved at the lack of spotlight upon us both.

“It’s the only thing keeping me from breaking that abomination’s throat.” Disgusted, I sneer in a low tone, malice etched into my tone. I glare daggers at the back of the woman, the it, the abomination happily laughing alongside the dwarf while the younger one, the brother glares at her from afar perplexing me.

“She hasn’t proven himself to be a threat.” My brother reminds me.

“Yet…” I mutter warily.

“You know I can hear you.” Cheekily, Hawke turns to smirk slyly at us making me scowl, how can she smile like that? She’s planning something, she knows we hate her and yet she keeps us around why? I don’t get it.

“Oh we know loud and clear.” Huffing, I remark only to frown at her chuckle.

“Aveline!” Perkily, she greets the redhead turning to us, her brow lifting up at the sight of my brother and I, perplexing me.

“Hello Hawke ah Fenris Fennic I see you’ve made your way into this group.” Smirking, Aveline greets us.

“Not like we wanted to.” Lowly, I mutter under my breath crossing my arms.

“Indeed, we have.” My brother steps forward answering for us.

“Been a while hasn’t it?” Hawke greets Aveline.

“What? Oh right, sorry. It feels like we just talked. I’ve been keeping an eye on you. Information is one of the few perks of this job. Watch out for Batrand he’s a son of a bitch.” Aveline warns her.

“What would that make you Varric?” Curious, I raise a brow at him.

“I suppose a son of a bitch then. Eh not the first time.” Lazily, Varric dismisses.

“You know I don’t like it when you have people watching me.” Annoyed, Hawke huffs.

“Saved me camping on your doorstep. After what we went through to get here…well you’re no child but I take care of my friends. The places they have me patrolling, I got time.” Aveline answers.

“Still having trouble, I thought you were past all that.” Hawke raises a brow smirking.

“Lately I don’t know I’ve been pushed out to some dead patrols. Maybe I stepped on someone’s toes.” Aveline informs her.

“You can be a bit…forceful.” Nervously, Hawke smiles at Aveline leaning against the pillar.

“My charm right? I should be able to go where I’m needed. In fact, I might have a job for you. Let me know if you want to do a favour for Kirkwall.” Aveline offers.

“Seems like Kirkwall suits you.” Impressed, Hawke remarks hands on hips.

“It has been a challenge lots of opportunities if you’re the type the locals want.” Aveline responds.

“Now who wouldn’t want a ball of sunshine like you?” Smirking, Hawke teases.

“Flattery will get you nowhere Hawke. If you argue enough you kind of convince yourself.” Softly, Aveline smiles.

“This must be a very different pace from serving king Callan.” Hawke points out.

“I loved that life but there’s a new king for a new Fereldan. Seems cocksure but I guess he was there when the archdemon fell. Can’t fault an active hand. It’s just one more change though. The real end for me was Ostagar. What about you Carver? You were there. Do you feeling something similar?” Curious, Aveline glances at Carver.

“No.” Curtly, he answers.

“Alright then. Bit of a tit your brother.” Bluntly, Aveline answers making me curl over a bit, a small snort escaping me surprising the others as I can’t help but cackle.

“Really you find that amusing?” Sighing, my brother groans.

“Was that a snort?” Amused, the dwarf chuckles.

“It’s nice to hear from someone blunt too many people dance around their words nowadays.” Meekly, I smile shyly hiding my ruby red rush from the snort as Hawke beams entertained by my response.

“Hey…” Scowling, Carver glowers at me.

“Shut it biceps…” Curtly, I snap at Carver flinching back from my sharp glare.

“Tch…just because my sister hired you…” Carver grumbles crossing his arms.

“I could end you right here right now. Would you like that?” Coldly, I offer raising my gauntlet emitting a low hum.

“N-No.” Shakily, he answers bowing his head making me smirk.

“Then I suggest you shut up.” My brother joins in hands behind back.

“The blight is over you could go back to Lothering…” Hawke suggests.

“That wasn’t home for me. It was just where the horde pushed us. It wasn’t the first village I saw fall. But you don’t get used to people losing everything…” Sombrely, Aveline bows her head.

“It’s not how I wanted to say goodbye I’ll say that.” Sighing, Hawke confesses.

“You can’t go home again that’s supposed to be about maturity. It’s not the same if you don’t have the option.” Grimly, Aveline reasons.

“Alright Aveline you said you have something you need doing…what is it?” Eagerly, Hawke asks as next thing I know we go out to the mountains taking care of some bandits.


	5. Captain Aveline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Merry Christmas everyone hope you are all well and hope you like this gift. What do you think of Fen in DA2 to Fen in Inquisition? Would love to know your thoughts on her and Aveline etc!*

“I don’t know how they do it where you’re from Guardswoman but I decide the patrols not you and your whims! You may have been put up for lieutenant in your first year. But I’ll have no show offs in my command! Have I made myself clear!? Report to your post before I have you and your Fereldan accomplice jailed!” Furiously, the muffled voice of the captain yells at Aveline attempting to intervene but falling flat as he continues belittling Aveline making my eyes narrow. I lean against the pillar across from Hawke, the two of us sharing a look towards the argument.

“Well that went well…” Cheekily, Hawke remarks

“We killed a band of highwaymen. What does it matter whose patrol it was? It’s not the first time he’s made me wonder like this. Something is very wrong.” Angrily, Aveline turns to Hawke. I flinch back at the loud harsh slam of the door, feeling a pair of smooth silver gauntlet fingertips gently around my shoulder, making me grimace as they steady me. I look up at the concerned look of my brother. Silently, I shake my head assuring him I’m fine as we watch the two talk.

“Ooh sounds to me like some good old fashion corruption. Time to do some sleuthing, let’s see whose toes you stepped on.” Hawke decides eagerly excited even, perplexing my brother and I glancing up and down at one another.

“Then we should check the duty roster and see who was supposed to take that route. What have I stepped into this time”? Sighing, Aveline shakes her head.

“Well better than nug shit….” Slyly, Hawke remarks.

“Aveline! I owe you for clearing that ambush the other night. Saved me a mess of trouble.” Relieved, one of Aveline’s guards, a girl approaches her.

“Brennan that route was yours?” Surprised, Aveline blinks down at the girl.

“It was. Single patrol. I’d have been dead for sure.” She reports.

“Was there anything unusual about it?” Curious, Hawke questions her.

“It had been clear for weeks. It didn’t get unusual until after we heard about you and Aveline. The captain had reassigned me after he heard about what you did and I passed the satchel to Donnic for his patrol tonight.” Frowning, the girl answers.

“The satchel?” Hawke raises a brow at Aveline.

“Pay and order assignments captain has us run delivers to the outposts during light duty. It’s usually an updated copy of the roster. The satchel for that night was heavy though. Anyway, thanks Aveline. You’re a good one.” Smiling, the girl thanks Aveline and leaves.

“So the satchel gets heavy the same day we discover an ambush.” Warily, Aveline’s eyes narrow from her fellow guard’s words.

“Seems your guardsmen are being set up, this is far too much of a coincidence. Are you sure about this though you heard what your captain said?” Concerned, Hawke questions Aveline.

“If a guard has been put at risk a good captain would want to know why. And if he’s not a good captain I want to know why. Another guard is walking into the same trap. I can’t let that happen. Brennan said Donnic, a good man…Donnic…Donnic. I’ve got his route. A night walk in Lowtown. Let’s go and make sure his quiet patrol stays that way.” Focused, Aveline looks through the papers pinned before turning to us as we nod and head out…

“Wha…Ave…Aveline! You’re beautiful sight!” Relieved, Donnic beams brightly at Aveline who helps him up as my eyes narrow at the deceased below us, the ones we took care of as I kneel down to loot them.

“Guardsmen.” Softly, Aveline smiles making my eyes widen surprised to find no cracks from her normal stoic features only then to focus on the body beneath me.

“That’s one way to thank someone…” Reticently, I remark scowling as I notice the satchel, Hawke had spoken of.

“I mean I was on patrol and they came out of nowhere. I took a few down but there were too many at once. The captain said this route was supposed to be quiet.” Donnic reports as I after taking a few coins from the deceased pick up a piece of paper.

“You should look at this.” I tell Hawke quickly passing them the paper.

“The seal of the viscount, office details, city accounts.” Carver peers over at the papers.

“My, my I wonder who would be interested in this? A city of thieves perhaps or better yet a guild of thieves.” Playfully, Hawke jokes.

“A sacrificial delivery with one of our own. Captain Jeven will answer.” Disgusted, Aveline snarls.

“Oh I’ve always loved the corruption stories within the guards…but still it could make the guards look weak, the people of Kirkwall…” Hawke tries to hint to Aveline however…

“Then we look weak. The others deserve better. This goes to the office of the viscount. This will be known.” Firmly, Aveline makes her stand as we head back to the viscount keep the guards…

“How dare you! I am guard captain I will not be treated like this! Fereldan bitch this was none of your affair! I’ll see you hanged, quartered! This will not stand…” Madden, the captain glowers as he curses Aveline being manhandled out of the room.

“Now, now thrashing about only makes the neck tenses and where you’re going I suggest relaxing a little, may soften the blow of that guillotine…” Teasingly, I call out smirking at the wailing fool as I lean against the dresser of the captain’s room.

“We found a number of debts to….suspect people. Such poor character. But you Aveline Vallen have proven your loyalty and ability.” Impressed, the noblemen praises Aveline.

“The guards deserves better than him messir.” Modestly, Aveline dismisses.

“Indeed. The viscount would have you put your care for the men into direct patice. You will assume the captain’s job.” The noble reveals.

“What?” Astonished, Aveline blinks taken aback.

“In due time of course. There will be training, approval, months at least. But who better to rebuild respect than the woman who exposed this…embarrassment. Resolve any upstanding business guardswoman. You will be very busy.” The nobleman informs Aveline.

“Now this I’m happy with…” Smugly, I smirk.

“How come?” Warily, Aveline’s eyes narrow.

“We got someone high up on our side we can do whatever we…” I begin excited at the possibilities.

“Don’t even think about it.” Sternly, Aveline snaps making my eyes widen.

“Oh come on!” Irritated, I scowl at her.

“Don’t think just because I am Hawke’s friend means you can get away with anything.” She disputes.

“Urgh, fine be that way…” Peeved I grumble at the hardass as we leave her to settle in…


	6. GET. OUT.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's my birthday so I thought as a gift from me to you guys I will be updating another chapter later on today for now, hope you like this chapter!

“You must feel so proud…taking my home?? Do you honestly think you could kill me? You could even touch me? You could do anything against me?”

“I…”

“Do you really think you can get away from me? You need me, you and your brother do…who else will stop you from going mad.”

“Stop…”

“You know it’s true, without the lyrium you’re nothing as you have always been. My markings made you something and this is how you thank me?”

“I didn’t I mean I…”

“You know it without me you will just go mad. You’ve seen what you’ve become without me, you’ll be nothing but a burden to your brother, going mad, holding him back. He’ll die trying to save you, you know that…”

“No! I won’t…I refuse to go mad. I’m not like them, I’m not…I’m…strong, I’m not weak! I’m strong! I’m…”

“You are nothing, you have always been nothing, you will never be anything. You will not be remembered you don’t deserve to be. All you are is a knife eared Rattus. That is all you will ever be. Feasting upon the scraps of my generosity, of my kindness, of my love…”

“Stop…stop it!” Sharply, I scream, snatching the blade besides the seat I rested upon, raising it to the high heavens, my voice breaking as I scream, screech at him, I won’t…stop it! stop it! STOP IT!!!

“Fen?” Startled, I blink at the voice.

“NO!!” Screaming, I flinch at the hand on my shoulder crying out at the burning stinging sensation coursing through my burning blazing marks, grabbing the intruder and slamming him down. My hand coiled around his throat, my ears ringing, feeling the body thrash beneath me. My blade teasingly ouches her neck, just one wrong move and they are a goner, seems the intruder has the wits to realize as they go limp.

“Is Fenris not in?” Meekly, Hawke asks me making my eyes expand at her small shy voice, a small noise escaping her. She smiles shyly up at me making me scowl.

“What’s it to you?” Scowling, I demand from him. She’s been obsessed over my brother since first meeting her, scowling, I feel my muscles tense up.

“Look Fennic I know you don’t like me….” Sighing, Hawke begins a strained smile on her lips.

“Really? What gave it away?” Dryly, I remark increasing my grip making her squeal back.

“Look I have a feeling you don’t like mages but look not all mages are bad.” Feebly, Hawk smiles her arms out in surrender as I glower down at her.

“And you expect me to believe that? All from one mage?” Scoffing, I shake my head at the fool.

“This coming from the girl generalising us all as evil.” Snidely, she retorts making my eye twitch at the nerve of her. Does she not see the position she is in? I could easily slit her throat and she still has the nerve to talk back? I’m surprised no one has beaten her to a bloodied pulp yet.

“You have the potential to be evil hence why they are institutions to render you harmless for the wellbeing of others.” Icily, I remind the abomination, trying to get it to understand.

“And what of us? The wellbeing’s of mages?” Frustrated, she argues making me scoff.

“With power comes responsibility.” Annoyed, I recite.

“And you think we can’t be trusted with that responsibility?” Peeved, she snaps back at me.

“Have you seen the imperium? How many people have suffered thanks to them? How many people have lost their lives from mages going out of control!? They must be controlled, they must be restrained, they must be held accountable for the potential to kill.” Baffled, I demand from her.

“This isn’t the imperium, look its different here. I promise you I’m not here to hurt Fenris nor you. You’ve done nothing to me.” Tiredly, Hawke sighs exhaustion marred into her facial features going for a different approach, one that will not sway me to its side.

“And we did nothing to deserve these marks but look at us now.” Irritated, I gesture to my arms making her wince.

“I…I’m sorry but I just…we’re not all the same. Hurting Fenris or you is the last thing on my mind. Fen I really thought we could be friends.” Saddened, Hawke confesses to me making me scowl, friends? Is she serious?

“Me friends with an abomination? Don’t make me laugh. You lot need to be hung, all of you need to be executed, need to be killed all of you. All abominations do is hurt people. You abominations are nothing more than a caster feasting upon the people of Thedas without a care in the world, hurting whoever you like a cancer that needs to be exterminated, eradicated, erased from this world…” Venomously, I seethe spewing malice, spewing the facts, spewing the poison of their kind back at them.

“But I’m not…” Feebly, she begins once more making me scoff, growing tired of this cycle between us.

“You’re not like them, that’s what they all say the second you taste the power of blood magic you’ll become one of them. One of those things, you’re just the same just you wait, the second you taste the power you’ll never go back.” Coldly, I state the fact of the truth cutting to the truth of it all.

“You’re wrong I’m not like that, just like everyone you speak of me generalising but aren’t you by saying everyone retorts to blood magic? Please Fen I just want to be friends.” Pleadingly, she begs making me scowl at her pathetic nature, glancing to the side glaring at the male smirking smugly leaning against the wall, watching the interaction saying nothing, only making my muscles tighten even more. Why is he just staring? What does he want? What does he hope to gain from all this? I feel my blood boil at the questions within me.

“And what about me? What I want? Listen to me abomination, we are not friends, we will never be friends for I will never lower myself to such lowly filthy as you lot, to think you would assume I would waste my time even being near abominations like you, makes me sick. I am simply here to do my job, to pay you back for what your friends did for us, until my brother and I see fit to leave you. Now do us all a favour and just get out.” Frankly, I explain how things are, glaring pointedly at him as I grab her by her arm and tug her forward making her wince as I grab a nearby bottle.

“But…” Feebly, she whispers.

“Get…OUT!!!!” Roaring, I scream turning on my heel, my voice breaking when seeing him appear before her. I throw the bottle, my ears ringing hearing the sharp sound of glass shattering, staring at the purple puddle on the wall where I find Hawke hunched over, shaking, quaking, quivering petrified, gaping at me before leaving, making me sigh relieved. I plop down on my seat, curling in on myself, glaring icily at the man still residing within the corner of my mind, taunting me, haunting me, mocking me….


End file.
